Sometimes Bonds Aren't Worth It
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Rose's bond to Lissa sometimes pops up in the most inconvenient of times. Like when Rose is trying to be with Dimitri. Set sometime in the future. No spoilers. Dimitri/Rose sex scene.


**A/N: Uh, okay I have zero clue as to where this one came from. I'm only a book and a half into the VA series, but I just love Dimitri and Rose so damn much. So this is my first time writing them, ever, and I'd love o know how I did. Be warned, there's a bit of mature themes (a.k.a sex) if you don't like it, don't read it. If you like it, let me know in a review =)**

* * *

"Mmm, good morning, Mr. Belikov," I sigh, tucking my face into the crook of Dimitri's neck. I press my feet up against his knee, the farthest point on his body I can actually reach. He flinches against my cold feet for a second and then relaxes again.

I stretch my body out as he mutters something in Russian. I moaned slightly against the soreness that had taken place in my body over night, and then rolled over again to tap his chest.

"Are you ever going to teach me what you're saying in Russian?" I frowned, but spread my hand across his chest anyway.

"No," he said; the word coming out as barely a grunt. I scrunch up my nose.

"You should learn to be more vocal," I mutter, trying to stretch the soreness out of my lower half.

Now he finally smiles, "Why would I do that when I have you around?"

"So when I'm not around, you just don't talk?" I smirk, leaning up on my elbow to look at his face.

Dimitri rolled his eyes, "What if I like the quiet?"

"You didn't want me to be quiet last night," I say, wiggling my eyebrows. Dimitri lets out a huff of air, and wraps an arm around my waist.

"You are…the most difficult woman I have ever been with," he finally says after pausing to come up with the most apt description of me.

"And you are the largest man I have ever been with," I quip back, a smile spreading across my face.

This gets Dimitri to laugh again and I take it as a personal victory. A smile and a laugh, all before breakfast. Hathaway: 1 Belikov: 0

I relax against his body again, thrilled that it is vacation time. He pulls me close and I breathe in his scent; a mix of soap, sweat and sex.

"We will have to get up eventually, you do know that?" Dimitri says, but I can feel one of his hands playing with my hair and I know he doesn't really mean it.

"Sure, sure," I reply, "Why relax on your vacation when you can be up and working out?"

Dimitri huffs again, something he does all the time when he's around me, "I just thought you would want to be up and hanging out with Lissa."

"Mmm," I hum, leaning up on my elbow again, "Lissa is with her husband. And I have a perfectly good fiancé right here in bed. Why would I want to get up?"

Dimitri raises an eyebrow, "Well, if that's how you want to play it…"

I barely have time to gasp before he's flipped himself over my body and is pressing down on my with delicious weight.

"Oh, this is so how I want to play it," I murmur as he starts kissing a trail down my neck.

I push my hands under his shirt, and take a minute to run them over his extremely well defined stomach muscles before shoving it up and pulling the cotton over his head.

He, instead of nicely removing my shirt like I had his, decides to be an animal and rips my tank top away from my body.

"Hey!" I exclaim, "I only brought a few of those."

"I'll buy you another," he winks before pressing his mouth to one of my exposed nipples.

"Oh God!" I moan as he starts sucking. He moves onto the other breast just a few seconds later.

"Oh God, that feels amazing. Don't stop," I breathe as he moves his mouth lower to press kisses to my stomach. I thread my fingers through his hair, and hike my legs up around his waist.

Dimitri's hands are pressing into my hips, holding me in place as I wiggle. I instinctively raise my hips, but he pushes me back down, moving his mouth slowly—so damn slowly—down to where I want it.

His hands gently rest as my waistband, playing with the elastic, teasing me.

"Pull my damn pants off already!" I order, pulling his sweatpants lower by dragging my feet down.

"So you're the boss now?" he asks, slipping a few fingers below my waistband to tease me.

I moan again and wiggle against his hand, I'm still sore form last night, but I'll be damned if that's going to stop me.

"Yeah," I whisper, "I'm the boss."

Dimitri slides his fingers deeper against me and I can see the twinkle in his eyes that tells me he's enjoying watching me fall apart.

"Are you sure, Rose? Are you really the boss?" he adds pressure behind his fingers and I almost lose it.

"Now, give it to me now," I demand, panting slightly.

"Not yet, _Roza_. Not yet," he uses his other hand to slide my leggings off, and my body goes haywire when he says my name in Russian.

"Fuck, Dimitri," I practically shout as he replaces his fingers with his tongue. I look down at him and I can see the damn twinkle in his eyes. I pull harder against his hair as he sends me to the edge.

My legs are kicking now, and I feel Dimitri grunt as I accidentally kick him in the back.

In response, he slides a finger against me, and along with his tongue, uses it to send me over the edge. I scream his name as I suddenly release, and then just as suddenly, I'm slumped against the pillows, sweating and panting.

Dimitri, looking very proud, adjusts his body so his head is next to mine again, "Worth it, _Roza_?"

The bastard. I take a deep breath, still shaking from the high.

I look his dead straight in the eye, "You'd better to that to me again, Comrade. And with a different body part this time."

Dimitri's eyebrow raises, but he presses a kiss to my mouth, tangling his fingers in my hair, "Whatever you wish."

I grin impishly as I reach down to pull off his sweatpants, too impatient for more of Dimitri to be subtle.

He lies back, entire body on display for me to take in. He's already hard for me and I grin.

"Definitely the biggest guy I've ever been with," I wink, straddling his chest.

Dimitri smirks; he knows that he's the _only_ guy I've ever been with. I lean down and kiss the smirk off of his face.

His hands, warm and large, come up to grip my waist, keeping me firmly on top of him.

"Payback time, Comrade," I say, lifting up and trying to set myself on him. He's barely inside of me when I grunt in pain. Within seconds, Dimitri has lifted me off of his body and I'm laying on my back.

"What is it?" he asks, one hand gliding over my side.

"Nothing," I say, and pull on his arm until he is positioned over me, "Wrong position. Bottom's better."

Dimitri looks at me skeptically, but I pull his face down for another kiss to distract him.

It does its job, and soon enough Dimitri is positioned above me again, ready to enter.

"Ahh, ow," I groan as he tries to push into me.

"That was not nothing, Rose," Dimitri is off of me and laying next to me again, "What is it?"

I fidget, embarrassed, "Okay, you can't laugh."

Dimitri raises an eyebrow again, "Why would I laugh?"

"Well, I mean, it's, I think I'm too small for us to be having sex back to back," I explain, or try to.

Clearly, I fail. Dimitri shakes his head, "What?"

I point to him, "That is too big to go into me without any time to recover."

"Oh," Dimitri finally understands, a smug smirk taking the place of the confused look he wore moments before.

I punch his arm, "Get over yourself, Belikov."

Dimitri laughs again, "I am sorry, _Roza._" He presses a kiss to the top of my head.

I sigh, "Whatever. I'm holding you to a rain check for later though."

"Yes, of course. Now, we should get ready and go see if Lissa and Christian are ready," he makes a move to get out of bed, but I stop him.

"Where are you going?" I say, my eyes firmly locked on the one part of his body I desperately want inside me, "You're in no shape to go anywhere."

And it's true. My needs have been met, but Dimitri is in no way taken care of. He's still as hard as ever.

Dimitri looks down at himself, and shrugs, "I'll take care of it."

"No way!" I grab his arm, "I can totally take care of that."

I grin as I slip off the bed and position myself on my knees in front of him.

"Get ready for a ride," I laugh, wrapping my hand around him and pulling him into my mouth.

* * *

Suddenly, I'm not looking up at Dimitri. Instead I'm looking down at _Christian._

He's sweaty and shirtless and - _OH SHIT! NO! No no no no! This cannot be happening again!_

I'm –Lissa's- moaning and- _please let me out of this torture!_

_ Okay, Rose, you've done this before. Focus. Focus on Dimitri. _

My focus goes flying right out the window as Christian thrusts up into me- Lissa dammit!

_Dimitri. Think about Dimitri. _ I force myself to think about him and ignore Lissa and Christian.

I open my eyes and _oh thank God!_ I'm back in my room. Dimitri is looking at me with the most intense look of concern I've ever seen.

He gently pulls himself out of my mouth and grasps my arms. I allow myself to be lifted onto his lap. I curl my body into a ball and tuck my head close to his chest.

"Rose. _Roza._ What happened there?" he asks gently, brushing my hair away form my face with one hand, and rubbing circles on my bare thigh with the other.

I just shake my head, not ready to speak yet. I close my eyes, desperate to get rid of the image of Lissa and Christian having sex.

"Rose, are you okay?" Dimitri asks again.

"Yes, well, no, but I will be," I stutter, "It's Lissa."

Dimitri's eyes go wide, and he's ready to jump up, "Let's go!"

"NO!" I shriek, grabbing his arm. The last thing I need is for him to go bursting in on them…mid-coital.

"Rose, you said something was wrong with Lissa. It is our duty to go help her," Dimitri says, pulling his shirt over his head, even while I'm still on his lap.

"There's nothing wrong with her!" I say, "I just got pulled into her again. She…um…she and her husband are doing married people things."

Dimitri catches on quickly this time, "Oh. Then we'd better not interrupt."

I nod, "Yeah, besides I think I need to lay down after that experience."

Two hours later we meet up with Lissa and Christian for brunch. I literally can't look either one of them in the eye. Lissa spends time asking me questions and I studiously ignore her face. Dimitri spends the duration of the meal pinching my leg and smothering laughter.

"Rose? Did I do something wrong?" Lissa asks, and I can feel her uncertainty and sadness.

"No! Lis, it's not you. I swear. I'm just…uh…"I stopped talking. I couldn't think of anything to explain my weird behavior.

Dimitri forcibly smothered a smile next to me, and I resisted the urge to kick him under the table.

Lissa was still frowning. I winced; I was going to have to tell her, wasn't I?

"Um, okay, don't get mad…" I start.

"Why would I get mad?" Lissa wonders.

"Um, because I was accidentally in your body again," I say, ignoring the raised eyebrow that Dimitri is giving me.

"Oh, well if it was an accident…" Lissa stops, "Wait, _when_ were you in my body?"

"Like two hours ago," I mutter.

I can see the wheels turning in Lissa's mind, and I can feel the confusion in her mind, quickly replaced by understanding and embarrassment.

"Oh my God! Rose! You didn't!" she exclaims.

It was an accident!" I shoot back.

"Oh no!" she groans and drops her head to the table. Christian lifts his hand and rubs her back.

Suddenly he gets an evil little look in his eyes, "So Rose, how was I?"

"Aghh!" I scream, and drop my head to the table, mimicking Lissa.

Dimitri stands up from his seat and towers at his full height over Christian.

"She said it was an accident," he growls, and damn if I don't get a pleasant tingle between my legs.

I reach out and pat his thigh, "Sit down, Comrade. You're scaring the little boy."

Christian scowls in my direction, but I don't notice him deny my claim.

Lissa lifts her head, "Maybe we could just forget this?"

"I would love nothing more," I say.


End file.
